Red Eyes
by bi-n-liv
Summary: After Ron breaks off his engagement with Hermione so he can marry Fay Dunbar, Hermione becomes heartbroken. Her mood worsens when Harry, the Head Auror, assigns Hermione a case... with none other than Draco Malfoy. And this isn't just any case, but the one concerning the kidnapping and murder of Daphne Greengrass, one of Hermione's enemies. But the case soon engulfs Hermione and Dr
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

Hermione Granger sat at her desk in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, angrily and tearfully scribbling on a sheet of parchment while muttering under her breath.

"The. Nerve." Hermione muttered through gritted teeth as she continued to write- if you could call puncturing parchment with a quill writing. "Of. That. _Bastard_." Hermione dotted the period so sharply that she made a hole. One of many.

"Grange- Weasley!" barked a voice from outside Hermione's door.

"Give your name, state your business, then leave!" Hermione exclaimed. There was a frustrated sigh, then a muffled word. Before Hermione could figure out what the word was, though, Draco Malfoy came barging into her office.

"Gra- Weasley," Draco said. "Honestly, I can't believe you're engaged to that Weasel."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said heatedly. "In case you didn't notice, I'm in a rather bad mood right now, and I'm pretty sure that you didn't come here to discuss my love life."

"As a matter of fact, I did notice," Draco said, smirking at the sight of Hermione's clenched fists. "And frankly, I don't give a damn about your stupid love life, if you even have one. By the way, you should check that temper of yours. Yelling at me like that. What would've happened if I had been Potter or Shacklebolt or even your precious Weasley?"

At the mention of the name, "Weasley" (which clearly implied the second-youngest one), Hermione stabbed her parchment once more, breaking the quill's tip. Hermione didn't notice, but sadly, Draco did.

"If that had been Harry or Kingsley," Hermione said vehemently, purposely leaving out Ron, "they wouldn't have called me _Weasley_. They would've called me Hermione. Now what do you want?" Draco smirked and plopped onto the chair in front of Hermione's desk.

"Ah. I see what this is about," Draco said, taking in Hermione's puffy eyes, the broken quill tip, and the tear-stained parchment paper. "Weasley broke it off, eh?"

"That's none of your business, _ferret_," Hermione said bitingly.

"Well, that answers my question." Draco muttered darkly. He fervently hated being reminded of the time he was a ferret. "Well, you're better off without him anyway."

"What. Do. You. Want. Malfoy?" Hermione said with murder in her eyes. Draco suddenly pitied Weasley more than usual. He made a mental note to make a bet with Blaise on how long the Weasel would last.

"Well?" Hermione exclaimed, after Malfoy didn't respond.

"The Thestrals are being… creepy." Draco said. Hermione raised her eyebrows and would have laughed, if it weren't for what Ron had said and done. Ron, that full-out, horrible, lying, fat, cheating b-.

"Of course they're creepy," Hermione deadpanned. "They're _Thestrals_. What did you expect? Did you imagine them to look like pretty golden unicorns with rainbow-coloured hair?" Hermione's voice had risen to a dangerously poisonous, high pitch. The toad-like face of Dolores Umbridge was suddenly brought to Draco's mind, but was quickly pushed out by the Thestrals again.

"No. I don't expect them to look like unicorns," Draco said. "I've been seeing them since my Hogwarts years. You think that being the son of a Death Eater, and the nephew of _Bellatrix Lestrange_, that I haven't seen anyone die?"

Hermione decided not to answer that.

"Yes, you probably do think that," Draco said quietly, "but never mind." Draco's voice went back to its normal, rather loud, volume. "What I'm saying is that the Thestrals seem even creepier than… before."

"How so?"

"Well, they always look at me sinisterly-"

"They're Thestrals."

"They always bat their wings dangerously-"

"They're Thestrals."

"They always act all Dementor-like."

"They're Thestrals."

"And they have this red gleam in their eyes when they look at me. But I've asked Williamson if they're like that when they look at him and he said their eyes are always white. Davis said that, too; even Potter!"

"You asked him?" Hermione said incredulously.

"I didn't mean to, but he just so happened to be giving a lecture on them," Draco said. "And he told me in front of _all the freaking Aurors_ that they don't have red eyes and I'm either extremely paranoid, mentally unstable, or both."

"That's not exactly hard to believe," Hermione muttered.

"Shut up," Draco snapped. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Well, I don't think 'Shut up' is a polite way of asking," Hermione said coolly.

"Well, will you please help me?" Draco said.

"Go to St. Mungo's and schedule an appointment with Healer Travers."

"Who?"

"Healer Travers. He'll identify whether you're sane or not."

"I'm not insane!"

Hermione smirked, glad that she could get under his skin. "_Of course_. Anyways, why do you have to deal with Thestrals?"

"Why don't you just ask Potter?"

"I hardly have time to deal with Ro- Ginny. Let alone Harry."

As much as he wanted to, he let the near-slip of the Weasel's name go. He did have _some_ respect for Granger.

"So why do you have to deal with the Thestrals?" Hermione asked once again.

"Astoria's sister, Daphne, went missing, and Bulstrode and Parkinson, the last people to see Daphne, said under Veritaserum that she was kidnapped by several Thestrals."

"You mean Millicent and Pansy?" Hermione said, not caring about the rotten arse that was Daphne. Hermione still couldn't get the things Daphne had done during their Seventh Year at Hogwarts out of her head.

"Suddenly sweet on the two, that you use their given names?"

"Millicent isn't that bad," Hermione ignored Draco's unconvinced look. "And Pansy's actually rather nice ever since she got rid of you."

"If I must remind you," Draco said impatiently. "I got rid of _her_."

"Of course," Hermione said dryly. "Anyways, ever since she found out about you and Astoria, Blaise went off and married Sally-Anne Perks, and Millicent married Goyle, Pansy's been looking for friends."

"You don't mean to say you that she went to you and you welcomed her with open arms, right?" Draco said. "'Cause I know she works here and all, but really?"

"She didn't come to me directly, and I probably wouldn't have welcomed her with open arms," Hermione said. Draco noticed that she had cooled down and was more annoyed than angry. "She befriended Luna-"

"LOVEGOOD?"

Hermione nodded and continued. "Who introduced Pansy to Ginny and then to me. She really isn't all that bad. She's very nice actually and won't hesitate to stick up for her friends. A few weeks ago, she even-,"

"I don't care, Granger," Draco interrupted. "All I care about is whether Thestrals normally look murderous and have evil red eyes."

"No, they don't," Hermione said, shaking her head. "But-,"

"No 'buts'!" Draco cried, a bit shrilly for a man. Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Draco didn't notice. "I know, I_know_ that they want to kill me! I don't know why, but they just do! It's probably for some conspiracy against Astoria. First Daphne, then me, then- then- then Astoria's _parents_, for crying out loud!"

Hermione wished she had a camera to take a picture of the moment when Draco Malfoy was pulling his hair out and screaming like a girl.

Suddenly, as if to make Hermione's so-far-lousy-but-becoming-better day even grander, her office door opened and a red-headed, freckly girl looked inside.

"Alright there 'Mione? I heard some screaming and-" Ginny noticed the very insane-looking Draco and continued to speak but very slowly. "And I thought you were screaming."

Draco seemed to somehow completely calm himself in two seconds before turning to the youngest Weasley. "You thought _Granger_was screaming?"

"Her name's Hermione and yes, I thought she was screaming. But it was you, wasn't it? You were screaming like a girl. And there I was, insisting to Ron and Harry that you weren't gay."

"You told Weasel and Potty that I'm not gay?" Draco asked dryly.

"Don't call them that or I'll hex your arse off," Ginny said rather honestly. "And yes, I told them that you're straight. Or at least bi, but now I'll probably have to go tell them otherwise."

"And exactly _why_ did you defend me?" Draco asked audaciously.

"Not very thankful, are you?" Ginny asked, faking motherly disapproval. "And before you jump to conclusions, no, I didn't do it to defend _you_. You just so happened to be mentioned. I actually did it to defend Pansy and Astoria. I'm pretty sure that they both have the sense to not date, and in Astoria's case, _marry_, a gay man. Or should I say woman?" Draco stood there, spluttering protests, but Ginny didn't care. She turned to Hermione. "Anyways, 'Mione, why's your door unlocked? I thought- I know that you have a nasty habit of keeping it locked."

"I did," Hermione said. "But this bloke- er, um, person-ish thing… I don't know. Anyways, I did lock my door, but Malfoy probably unlocked it with some spell."

"I thought you put a Locking Charm?" Ginny said.

"I did," Hermione said. "Against every spell that could possibly be used on the door." She looked at Draco questioningly.

"As an Auror, I've found some rather _interesting_ spells, if you two must know," Draco answered to the silent question. "And, Weasley," Ginny looked at Draco, who shook his head. "No, _Hermione_ Weasley. Oh wait. Right. I forgot! That fianc of yours-"

_Slap_!

"Funny," Hermione said acidly, as she pulled her hand back to slap Malfoy again. "That's _only_ the second time I've hit you, even though you _so_ deserve more." _Slap!_ "That's the third time now." _Slap!_ "Fourth!" _Slap!_ "Fifth!" _Slap!_ "Sixth!"

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, causing Hermione to stop and look at her. Draco took this distraction in the form of Weasley as an opportunity to run, but the youngest Weasley was blocking the door.

"Please move," Draco pleaded as he caressed his right cheek.

"No," Ginny said simply.

"Aren't you going to help?" Draco begged. "You told her to stop, didn't you?" Now Hermione was looking at Ginny confusedly. Ginny sneered at Malfoy and spoke.

"I'm just helping her out," Ginny said. She looked at Hermione and then spoke innocently. "I thought you were a wizard?"

* * *

Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Harry Potter was only four feet away from the door to Hermione's office when none other than Draco Malfoy flew out, trailed by a bolt of light and several papers. But before Harry could see into Hermione's office, the door slammed shut.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, going over to where he lay on the floor.

"I'm fine," Draco panted, getting up and dusting himself off. "You have a savage girlfriend."

The next thing Draco knew, he was pinned up against the wall by the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Don't you dare call Ginny savage or I'll curse you so bad that Astoria will be considered lesbian by marrying you," Harry hissed before letting go. When he did, Draco collected the scattered papers, then ran off.

Harry, still breathing heavily with anger, knocked on Hermione's door.

"Go away you pompous, haughty, ferret, b-"

"It's me, Ginny." Harry said, smiling slightly. He had been right to guess that Ginny would be with Hermione. She was, after all, Hermione's friend and Ron's sister, so she would know what was going on.

The door opened swiftly and Ginny leapt over to Harry and wrapped him into a tight embrace. It was all Harry could do to not kiss her in front of Hermione, who he could tell was watching them.

"What did you do to Malfoy?" Harry asked, once Ginny had let go.

"Oh, we just taught him a lesson," Ginny said innocently. "He goaded Hermione-"

"He goaded you?" Harry exclaimed, turning to Hermione. She nodded.

"What did you expect?" she said, smiling feebly. Harry noticed the hurt behind the smile and in her eyes. He quickly walked over to her and gave her a hug, though it was much more brotherly than the one he gave Ginny. Hermione soon started to sob on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said softly.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "My brother's a horrible git. You're better off without him."

Hermione's sobs soon stopped and she pulled away.

"What did Malfoy tell you, anyways?" Harry asked. "You've never been so worked up about anything he's said before."

"He took a stab at, you know, _him_," Ginny muttered. Harry, being not the smartest Auror, raised his eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked.

"Malfoy's least favourite person in Hogwarts, after you," Ginny said quietly. Harry was silent for a minute, thinking. Then realization hit him.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed. "You mean Ro-," Ginny quickly slapped a hand over Harry's mouth, then turned to Hermione.

"You should take a break and go home, 'Mione," Ginny said gently. "You've had a rough day."

"But I still have work to do and my hours for today aren't up," Hermione protested, but she didn't seem too determined.

"Nah. You always work too hard and go overtime," Ginny stated. "Kingsley knows that. Heck, _everybody_ knows that. I'm sure nobody'll give you a hard time over leaving early." Ginny smiled at Hermione, as did Harry. Hermione gave a weak smile and nodded.

"I'll just go inside and get my things," Hermione said, disappearing into her office and closing the door behind her. She quickly reappeared, carrying a briefcase and coat. Hermione then waved goodbye to her two friends and walked down the corridor.

When Harry and Ginny couldn't see their friend anymore, Ginny turned to Harry.

"I'm going to _murder_ Ron once I'm home!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry nodded.

"Do you think I can stay for dinner?" Harry asked. "I think I'd rather like a turn at murdering Ron as well." Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and led her down the hall.

"Shall we use _Sectumsempra_ or the Cruciatus curse?" Ginny asked innocently as they walked. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at his girlfriend. She seemed to be joking, but Harry could never be too sure. It was Ginny, after all. The girl who had spent most of her childhood around _Fred and George Weasley_.

"I would much prefer to just use _Levicorpus_," Harry admitted rather sheepishly., "I don't want Ron to hate me, or for him to get really hurt. Even if he did upset Hermione, he's still my friend."

"Well, I guess," Ginny mumbled. "I just can't believe he ended the engagement. And he did it all for Fay Dunbar."

Harry stopped and looked at Ginny. "You don't actually mean _Fay Dunbar_ do you?"

"Yeah, I do mean Fay Dunbar," Ginny said, as the two began to walk again. "And before you ask, she started seeing Ron while still with Seamus. Ron did the same with 'Mione."

"For how long?"

"Two years, I think."

Harry swore. "How come I didn't notice?"

"Well, he _did_ seem a bit happier during the time he was seeing Fay. And I guess we all thought he was happy because of Hermione, but…"

"Well, why did he propose to Hermione, if he was still seeing Fay?"

"I really don't know, but they, as in Fay and Ron, probably had a row or something. Then they made up after Ron proposed to Hermione, and then to Fay, and then, well, you know the rest."

"I honestly can't believe Ron would do that."

"Well, I'm not that happy either. Neither is Hermione. Oh, hello, Seamus,"

Seamus nodded at them. His eyes looked bloodshot, like he'd lost sleep, and he seemed fairly glum.

"Seamus isn't that happy, either," Ginny said under her breath as he passed. Harry and Ginny stopped once they reached Harry's office.

"Why did you visit Hermione again?" Harry asked before going inside.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay," Ginny said. "I only found out this morning about the break up, when I saw Ron writing the letter."

"What does your mum think?"

"I don't think she knows yet. But when she does, she'll be furious," Ginny said brightly. "Hermione's like a daughter to her, and you know how much she loves her daughters." Ginny seemed rather happy at the prospect of a _third_ Ron-killer, making Harry amused.

"Got to go," Harry mumbled, kissing Ginny on the top of her head before vanishing into his office.

Hermione closed and locked her flat's door behind her before placing her briefcase against the wall, hanging up her coat, and collapsing onto the couch, crying.

She had never expected this. Of course, she had suspected that Ron had been seeing someone behind her back after The Row, but for two years? And he even had the nerve to propose to that scarlet woman, after proposing to her? Hermione grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall before stumbling out of the couch and into the bathroom.

_He's not worth fretting about,_ Hermione thought. _I shouldn't become some sort of layabout because of_ him. _He's not worth it. I shouldn't be bothered. I should even be happy for the two of them. Yes, that's what I shall do. I'll be happy for them. After all, Ron did say that she was 'The One'. I'll just forget that he had told me the same thing when he proposed to me. Yup. I'll forget all those lies._

Hermione began to drag the comb through her hair violently; there was a stupid knot that wouldn't untangle itself. Hermione swore angrily, but not about the kink.

Hermione gave up on the tangle soon. She'd just have a go at it later, but right now, she would have a nap. It had been a tiring day after all. Not to mention a lousy day. And a rather depressing day as well.

Ginny came barging into the Burrow in the mood for some slaughter, the Boy-Who-Lived following as well, not as murderous-looking but still rather menacing.

"Where is that fucked-up cheater?" Ginny exclaimed. Molly Weasley jumped in surprise, then glared at her daughter.

"Don't you dare use that foul language!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "You may be of age but that doesn't mean-"

"He cheated on Hermione!" Ginny protested. Mrs. Weasley was suddenly silent and widened her eyes at her youngest child.

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"Ron," Ginny said angrily.

Mrs. Weasley's mouth was set in a disbelieving grimace as she looked at Harry who glumly nodded, confirming Ginny's expletive.

"I see…" Mrs. Weasley said slowly. "With whom?"

"Fay Dunbar," Harry all but spat.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley began. "I'll have to straighten that boy out-"

"He already broke off his engagement with Hermione and is engaged to Dunbar now," Ginny reported heatedly.

"Oi! What's all the noise?" asked George Weasley as he came strolling into the kitchen. Ron was right behind him who, at the sight of Harry, grinned and waved and, at the sight of the livid Ginny, tried to double back.

"Not so fast, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley barked. George looked at Harry and Ginny questioningly, then at Ron when the other two didn't answer.

"What's this I hear about you breaking off your engagement to Hermione and proposing to some Fiona Dumarre?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

George looked at his younger brother, not in humour, but in incredulity. "You did _what_?" he asked.

"He broke off his engagement to Hermione and proposed to Dunbar," Harry replied for Ron, who glared at him in return.

"_Fay_ Dunbar?" George asked. "The Auror fanatic?"

"Yup," Ginny replied.

"Isn't she a little, um, obsessive- er, clingy?" George asked.

"No," Ron muttered. He then addressed the entire lot of potential Ron-killers, "I broke it off with Hermione. You can't change that now, she'll just snuff me if I even talk to her, so just deal with it. 'Sides, I'm better off with Fay."

"You're better off with no one, you heart-breaking git," Ginny muttered darkly. Ron either didn't hear her or just ignored her. The latter was probably the truth.

"Fay's more like me, she understands me better," Ron said quietly. "And she's, well, I just feel _right_ with her."

"What about Hermione?" Harry exclaimed, "You don't feel right with her? Last time I checked, the Deluminator led you to Hermione, not _Fay_!"

"It led me to both of you!"

"Well, it was dandy implied that it led you to Hermione, not me. I thought you loved her, Ron?"

"I do. Like a sister!"

"You didn't seem to love her _that_ way since she went to the Yule Ball with Krum!"

"Don't you mention that bloke's name in front of me!"

"Why? Because he 'loves' her? Just like you?"

"He was seventeen and she was _fourteen_."

"Fifteen," Ginny interjected.

"Doesn't matter. He's still a pervert. And shut up, Ginny," Ron said.

"Don't you tell her to shut up!" Harry exclaimed.

"She's my sister, I will if I want to."

"Not if I don't want you!" Harry pulled out his wand and Ron did the same.

"Whoa!" George said, slipping into the line of fire. "Don't kill each other. Even though Ron deserves it, you can't just _kill_ him."

"Why not?" Ginny cried. "He's a lying, cheating, git!"

"Just _killing_ him won't help anyone," George said slyly. "You need to make him _regret_ his actions. In a painful way and-"

"Boys and Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "If _anyone_ dies or is subject to pain, I'll multiply it on _them_ so much that they'll prefer to snuff it than live!" Mrs. Weasley wasn't kidding and everyone could tell. Harry and Ron pocketed their wands, but continued to glare at each other.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley said exasperatedly, once all the wands were in their owners' pockets, "how about we settle this down in an adult fashion. Hm?" George nodded reluctantly and sat down at the kitchen table. Ron and Harry eventually but begrudgingly did the same. Ginny was last to sit.

"So why did you propose to this Fay person, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked coldly.

"I told you, she's The One," Ron muttered.

"You broke Hermione's heart!" Ginny screeched. Mrs. Weasley glared at Ginny, who promptly shut up.

"How did you tell her?" Mrs. Weasley asked coolly.

"He Owled her, I saw the letter myself," Ginny said. Ron glowered at Ginny.

"And what _exactly_ did this letter say?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking directly at Ron.

Ron muttered something before using a Summoning Charm. A piece of parchment soon flew from upstairs and onto the middle of the kitchen table.

"Read it and weep," Ron said. Ginny glared at him before joining the others in reading.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is really important. I can't believe it either._

_You know how you said it's important to just seize the day? Well, I did that when I proposed to you. Now I __really regret it, realizing how rash I was._

_I still love you, Hermione, but __I've found someone new. Someone who not just understands but can relate to me. I'm really sorry and I'd rather not put you through this, but I have to._

_You will always be one of my best friends, and I'll love you always. But I think it'd be best to end our engagement._

_You deserve an explanation, so here goes._

_I've been horribly lonely these past few years, ever since you started working at the Ministry. You always work overtime and are never around. So, two years ago, I started to see Fay. It was supposed to be just for a business thing, but it became… more. And then you and I had that horrible row. I thought we were done and over, so I began to see Fay fulltime.__ I just didn't tell you because I thought we still had a chance. Now I know what a horrible git I am._

_I proposed to you because I thought I loved you more than Fay. I thought I even __hated Fay, because we had just had a row that was worse than the one I had with you, but, well, she apologized and eventually, I did too. I began to hope that we could become friends, but it became more, like the last time. I guess Fay and I are just meant for each other._

_I'd do anything to not tell you this; I just want you to be happy, but I can't not do this and I can't do this in a way that won't hurt you either. I'm really sorry and I understand if you __hate me too much to forgive me._

_-Ron_

_P.S. If it makes you feel better, Fay isn't so sure of marrying me anymore, because of what I did to you._

"I thought that growing up with _Percy_ and _Bill_ and _Charlie_, that you'd be somewhat decent," Ginny said, not looking at Ron. "But you're not decent. You're even worse than Mouldy Voldy himself." Ginny got up from her chair but before she left, she stopped and spoke once more, scowling at Ron. "And just so you know, the postscript won't make Hermione feel better. It'll just make her worse, by reminding her that you and Fay are getting married. Come on, Harry."

Harry obligingly got up, as did George. Mrs. Weasley looked once more at her youngest son disappointedly, before getting up as well and preparing dinner.

* * *

Apparently strikethroughs don't function on so I had to fix this. Again. Sorry for the confusion.

Tell us what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

L'Harry Potter e'tait faire par J.K. Rowling

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked the Thestral squarely in the eye. He could swear that there was a tinge of red behind all that murky white colour, but if he told anyone, they wouldn't believe him. They'd just continue on treating him like a mentally unstable, ex-Death Eater-now-Auror by keeping their distance.

"Do you know what happened to Daphne?" Draco asked the Thestral. The horse-like creature snorted in reply and shook its head wildly. Draco moved onto the next Thestral.

"Do _you_ know what happened to Daphne?" Draco asked. This Thestral also snorted and shook its head.

"You know you look really stupid right now, right?" said a voice behind Draco.

"Shut up, Granger," Draco said without looking. He asked the next Thestral about Daphne and got the same reply.

"Why don't you just use Legilimency?" Hermione asked, walking over to Draco.

"I think I'd prefer not to go into a Thestral's mind, thank you very much," Draco snorted, moving on to the next Thestral and repeating what he had done earlier.

"Fine, throw away help the first chance you get," Hermione said as she walked away.

"Wait! Granger!" Draco yelled, striding over to Hermione.

"What?" Hermione said impatiently.

"I was just wondering," Draco said slyly. "Exactly _what_ happened between you and the weasel?"

Draco got another Hermione-slap as an answer.

*

Ron Weasley walked miserably along the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. The night after Ron's mum had found out about the engagement to Fay, she had told Ron's father, who had not been at all pleased. Soon after, several owls had been sent out; Bill, Charlie, Percy, and no doubt Bill's and Percy's wives had known of Ron's engagement. No one had been easy on him, but Ron had been spared his life. Rather luckily, too, since Ginny would have nearly killed him, had he not been awake at midnight.

As if to make matters worse, a muttering Draco Malfoy bumped into Ron.

"Well, if it isn't the heart-breaker," Draco remarked upon seeing Ron. "Heard you had a rough night with your sister and all."

_Damn it!_ How fast did rumours- and truths- fly? Wait. Rough night. With _Ginny?_

"I don't give a damn, ferret," Ron muttered as he shuffled past and into the Auror Office with only a second to spare.

"Hi, Ron," Fay said eagerly as she passed. Ron smiled affectionately, wishing that he could sweep her into his arms. Sadly, the Auror Office rules didn't allow that.

"You know the rules, Weasley," drawled a voice from behind him. "No public displays of-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the rules, Turpin," Ron said, without looking to see the source of the nagging. Lisa Turpin was _always_ on about the rules. Even worse than Hermione.

Hermione…

Ron shook his head to clear the thoughts away as he reported to Harry, the Head Auror's, office.

_A month later…_

The wedding would be in two weeks. Hermione knew that much. She also knew that she wasn't invited.

So surprising.

Apparently, everyone in several Ministry Departments, including Hermione's and the Auror Office, had been invited, including Malfoy. Everyone had been invited but her.

"What're you wearing to Ron's wedding?" asked Pansy as she walked in (Hermione had forgotten to lock the door), carrying the usual delivery of more paperwork for Hermione.

"I'm not going to the wedding." Hermione said quietly, as she took the stack of papers from Pansy.

"You aren't?" Pansy asked, "But it's _Ron Weasley'_s wedding. I thought you two were friends. Weren't you two seeing each other at some point?"

"We were even engaged," Hermione said glumly. Ginny had obviously not told Pansy about what Ron had done.

"You two were _engaged?_" Pansy shrieked. Hermione nodded.

"But then he found Fay Dunbar," Hermione couldn't help but spit Fay's name. "And he broke off the engagement."

"That _bastard!_" Pansy cried. "Well, you're much better without him."

"That's what everyone says," Hermione muttered.

"Everyone says it for a reason," Pansy said. "And that reason is that you are way better off without him."

"Shouldn't you be going somewhere?" Hermione asked as politely as she could.

"No, you're my last stop until break," Pansy said, not realizing that Hermione wanted her to go away. "So-"

"What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" Hermione asked, trying to steer the conversation away from herself.

"Oh! Me? I'm not seeing anybody right now," Pansy said. She seemed oddly jovial. "But I think Adrian Pucey fancies me,"

"The Quidditch player?" Hermione exclaimed incredulously. Pansy nodded enthusiastically.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either," Pansy said. "But he's already asked me out a _lot_ of times, ever since he got traded and landed himself on the Tutshill Tornados Quidditch team."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Oh, no. I barely even know him."

"But when you were in Hogwarts, you seemed popular." Pansy widened her eyes at Hermione who quickly amended her statement, "Popular among _Slytherins_ that is. Pucey's a Slytherin right?" Pansy chuckled.

"Yes, and, well, everyone _knew_ me and most wanted to _befriend_ me," Pansy said pointedly. "But _I_ didn't really feel the need to learn the names of everyone. At the time, the only people who mattered to me were in Draco's gang and mine."

"So you admit to have started a gang?"

"Not one of those nasty Muggle ones. My gang was more of a… posse."

Hermione just smiled in reply.

"Oi! Granger!" came the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy as he strolled into Hermione's office. He ignored Pansy, who ignored him back.

"I was walking past Turpin's cubicle when she told me to give you this," Draco thrust a pile of papers onto Hermione's desk. She groaned. Even _more_ papers to deal with.

"Oh, shut up, Granger," Draco spat. "Stop complaining. At least Thestrals don't want to kill you."

"All with good reason," Pansy said coolly.

"Can it, Parkinson. No one likes you," Draco said with malice.

"I like her. Ginny likes her. _Astoria_ likes her!" Herione cried, as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco. "And at least she has _friends_, Malfoy. Unlike you! So why don't _you_ shut up. And while you're at it, leave, or I'll hex your sorry arse off!"

"Well, the _ex_-Weasley seems very petty today," Draco sneered. "And mind you, I said petty, not pretty, so don't go getting any day-dreams, Granger. You'll _never_ be pretty."

"Just get out, Malfoy!" Pansy shrieked as she whipped her wand out as well. Draco held up his hands and smirked as he backed out of the room.

"I can see _some_ people woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Draco said as he left the room.

"Close the door!" Hermione yelled after him. The door slammed shut with a resounding bang.

"Why is he even an Auror?" Pansy asked Hermione on Malfoy had left. "His attitude's horrible,"

"I think it had something to do with Harry being influenced by Dumbledore's thoughts on 'giving second chances' and 'finding the good in everyone'," Hermione laughed bitterly.

"You'd do anything to get him out of the office?" Pansy inquired. Hermione nodded.

"Well, not _anything,_" Hermione said, "but _most_ things."

"More than you would want to kick Ron's arse?"

"Well… it would be nice to kick Ron's _behind_," Hermione put stress on the word to discourage further swearing. Pansy just grinned mischievously, causing her to look much like a Chesire cat.

"Wouldn't everyone love to have a go at Ron?"

"I guess."

"Then meet me and Ginny at the Burrow. I'm sure we'll think of something."

And before Hermione could object to going to her ex's home, Pansy had left.

* * *

Feedback is mucho appreciato!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter is J.K.R.'s who is British. So is Ed Sheeran and Olly Murs and Harry Styles. All British people are awesome :D

* * *

Hermione Apparated behind the shed. She was hoping that _he_ wasn't going to be home; she didn't want to be a blundering mess in front of him.

"Hey, 'Mione! Right on time, as usual," Ginny called from in front of the Burrow. She looked positively giddy as Hermione approached.

"Mum's already written down a few ideas," Ginny said as the two girls walked into the Burrow and up to Ginny's room.

Besides the usual mess of the humble abode, there was also a flurry of parchments, quills, and a small stack of Chocolate Frogs on Ginny's desk.

Hermione raised her eyebrow; Ginny seldom had any work-related items on her desk.

"Courtesy of Mum," Ginny explained. "She's rather enthusiastic about all this plotting. Though I don't think if she knew the _actual_plans she'd be pleased." Ginny grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled back.

There was a chair behind Ginny's desk which Hermione promptly took as she grabbed the parchment entitled 'Molly Weasley'. Hermione quickly scanned through it; it mostly contained ideas of Howlers and yelling at Ron.

"Not bad, hm?" Ginny said with half a smile. Then she handed her one called 'Ginny Weasley,' and Hermione's eyes widened; this one had curses and hexes and quite a number of spells.

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "I was thinking more 'everyone-hex-Ron-till-his-arse-falls-off' type of thing."

Pansy suddenly burst through the door. "Merlin, sorry I'm late. I had to make some special arrangements so Ron and everyone would stay away."

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked, "and how'd you get in _here_?"

Pansy replied with a sly smile, "Natural Slytherin talents. That's the answer for both questions. So, anyone got some ideas? I know I have some," she added coyly.

Hermione eyes widened; Slytherin ideas were never good, including Pansy's.

Pansy quickly told Ginny and Hermione her plan. Ginny chuckled evilly and, as usual, Hermione was horrified. It concerned her in a big sort of way.

"No worries, Hermione. I'll take care of the parts that concern Galleons and Muggle money. Ginny'll be our little informer, and you'll be our star!" Pansy ended.

"Who are you calling little?" Ginny muttered. Pansy laughed.

Hermione's just gaped at her. This was not going to go well for her.

"Is there any way we can still do the hexing thing?" she asked weakly. Ginny and Pansy shook their heads.

"Now, come on." Ginny pulled on Hermione's hand. "We have a little preparation to do."

*

"How about this one?" Ginny asked, holding up a sea green dress. Pansy shook her head.

"Too green; it clashes with her hair."

Pansy went back to flipping through the racks. She paused and held up a hot pink dress.

"How about this?" she suggested.

"No," Hermione answered immediately. The dress was way too low cut; at least half her chest was showing.

"Okay, fine, fine," Pansy said tiredly. They had been looking for an outfit for half the afternoon and had browsed through thirty-two shops to Hermione's count. She would much rather to be in Flourish and Blotts.

Finally, Ginny and Pansy were at the last outfit.

"Try this one on, 'Mione," said Ginny. "And no complaining." Hermione opened her mouth once she saw the outfit, then closed it; Ginny had a Glare of Death on her face. Hermione then decided she would much rather look like a slut than a giant slug sporting purple boils. Hermione walked into the fitting room and tried the blouse and skirt on.

The shirt was strapless and complimented her chest nicely and the skirt was high, but just enough to let her bend over without feeling completely exposed. But still, this was quite an outfit. You couldn't walk through a bar at night without at least 35 men checking you out.

Suddenly there was rapid banging on the door, frightening Hermione out of her wits.

"'Mione, let us in. We want to see how you look!" Ginny yelled through the door.

"One second," Hermione hollered back. Her hands fumbled with the handle as she opened the door.

"Whoa, 'Mione. You're looking sexy," Pansy breathed. Ginny nodded in agreement. Then the two broke out of their awestruck stupor and rambled on:

"The blouse makes you look hot and it compliments your hair beautifully," Pansy said.

"Your legs will make Ron gooey-eyed at you," Ginny added.

They rambled away and Hermione pulled a conspicuous robe over her outfit. Pansy paid for the outfit, as she promised.

"Now, time for the cardigan and shoes," Pansy said, brightly as she rejoined Ginny and Hermione. Hermione frowned; she thought they were done.

Hermione's feet were aching badly and she wanted to go back home. Somewhere where she could curl up with a good book and hot chocolate. She smiled at that thought.

*

Tonight. It was tonight. Hermione shivered as Ginny and Pansy went over some last minute stuff, which mostly consisted of instructions and fixing her outfit. The trio were the only ones in the house; Ron had left the Burrow forty-five minutes earlier, Mr. Weasley was still at the Ministry, Mrs. Weasley was out at Diagon Alley, and George was probably somewhere with Angelina.

"Hermione, stop shivering," Pansy commanded. Hermione cast an anxious eye over Pansy as she fixed her locks.

"Okay," Ginny said proudly, "you're all set," Hermione stood up and surveyed herself in the mirror.

The outfit flattered Hermione; all the right curves were emphasized and the colours matched her skin tone. Hermione's makeup was subtle but made her soft brown eyes more noticeable, and her hair was tamed and shiny, but had still maintained soft bouncy curls.

"I look beautiful," Hermione whispered incredulously. Pansy raised her eyebrow.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," she said.

"Nothing," Hermione said. Pansy shrugged.

"Come on," Ginny said, reappearing inside her room. Hermione's eyes widened; she hadn't realized that Ginny had left. "If we don't leave now, Ron'll be too bloody sloshed to give a shite about Hermione." Then Hermione and Pansy tore after Ginny down the stairs and out of the Burrow.

Once Hermione and Pansy caught up with Ginny, the three of them Apparated away.

There was the familiar tugging sensation that came with Apparition, and then the familiar coldness of Scotland cushioned Hermione. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and looked around. They had Apparated on a vacant street in Hogsmeade.

"Ready?" Pansy asked Hermione.

"Okay, sure," she murmured.

"Whatever you do, make it look real," Ginny advised. Hermione nodded. Pansy pushed Hermione towards the restaurant, causing Hermione to stumble on her impractical stilettos. Then she straightened up and flounced into the building.

Hermione looked up at the restaurant's name plaque. The Black Cat.

"That's nice," she said under her breath. "Ron had _actually_ chosen a nice place for a date." She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. A small twinkling sound announced her arrival. Immediately, a middle-aged witch came to assist her.

"Well hello, darling! How may I help you?" she asked brightly. Hermione's eyes swept over the restaurant.

"Um, I'm with them." She pointed vaguely at the table at the back that contained Ron and Fay.

The witch nodded and asked for her cardigan. Hermione thanked the kind woman and shrugged the cardigan off, somewhat reluctantly; she knew this would have some reactions. Suddenly, the whole restaurant went quiet. Oblivious to this, Ron kept talking.

"Kingsley just asked me for some kind of assignment. It was obviously very important, top secret, too. He wouldn't ask anyone after- Merlin! Hermione!" Then Ron too, stopped talking.

"My, my. Isn't somebody looking nice?" the hostess commented quietly. Hermione smiled uncomfortably as almost everyone of the male persuasion dropped their gaze. A few men looked her up and down, lingering their gaze on certain parts.

Quiet conversation started up again, although many people were casting glances at Hermione as she walked over to the table where Fay and Ron were sitting. Hermione sidled up next to Ron and planted a sound kiss on his cheek. Then she traveled her way down to his neck.

Hermione feigned surprise as her eyes strayed and landed on Fay. "Why, hello, Fay!" Fay narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing with my fianc ?" she asked tersely.

"_Your_ fianc ?" Hermione said in surprise. Fay nodded and tightened her grip on her knife. "Well, I thought he was my fianc !"

Fay looked from Hermione to Ron then back to Hermione.

"You're lying," Fay growled. Hermione shook her head.

"No," Hermione said, doe-eyed. She stretched out the fingers of her right hand. A thin silver band rested on her ring finger. "Ron proposed to me. See?" Hermione was glad that she hadn't thrown out this one gift from Ron.

Fay's eyes widened as she looked at her own ring finger. A similar ring lay on it. Fay then looked at a flustered Ron, then got up and drew out her wand.

"You!" she shouted, pointing her wand at Ron. "You tried cheating on me again, didn't you? I thought you loved _me,_ not that bushy-haired know-it-all!" Hermione pretended not to hear that. "But you don't love me more. You love us the same! No, wait, you don't even love us because of who we are! You love us as your precious little _toys_! You lying, cheating, scummy, bastard!" The restaurant was oddly quiet.

"_Furnunculus_!" Fay screamed. Then Hermione pulled out her wand.

"_Locomotor mortis. Silencio,_" she said quietly. Ron fell out of his chair as his legs twisted into a painful position and boils erupted on his skin. He tried to scream but no sound came out.

"He- he doesn't care about us," Fay said through a hiccuping sob. Suddenly, Hermione felt an abrupt increase in pressure on her shoulder as Fay leaned on it and cried bitter tears.

***

Draco walked up to restaurant, exhausted from hard thinking.

The Thestrals were out of the ordinary today. More than usual. He had asked anyone in the Ministry who would listen to him why, and had received a lengthy answer about Wrackspurts and Thestrals and their common dislike of Butterbeer from Loony Lovegood instead.

He pushed open the door to The Black Cat. The restaurant was quiet. Draco swiveled his head to find the cause of the silence. There, at the back of the room, were two women clutching each other. One with blonde hair and another with soft brown curls.

_Granger!_ Draco thought, as his mouth curled up into a smirk. She was almost unrecognizable with her wild hair tamed. He strode toward the two.

"I would prefer if you let go of each other before you two start snogging," Draco said dryly. "I'd like to enjoy my dinner without you two acting lesbian."

A few people sniggered, causing Hermione to go red in the face and Fay's mouth to widen with shock. She vented her surprise and anger by kicking Ron. A boil burst and Fay's high heel was covered in icky, sticky who-knows-what. Then she ran out of the restaurant.

"So." Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Right after you've been dumped you find another woman to snog. It's a miracle you didn't shag."

He took two steps up to Hermione. His stormy gray eyes staring her down, taking in her sweet aroma, her soft brown eyes flashing with anger. Their faces were a few inches apart. Draco was suddenly overcome with an attraction to this brown-haired witch. He opened his mouth, about to say something.

Then, an impossibly red-headed man covered with boils stood up.

"What are you doing with my fianc e?" Ron growled, suddenly able to speak again.

Hermione suddenly went rigid, as if snapping out of a trance.

"Ferret. Scared of Thestrals," Hermione said in a low voice. "You probably enjoyed that. Didn't you, bastard?" She backed up and bumped into Ron.

"It's okay, 'Mione. He's not there, I'm here now." Ron put his arms around Hermione.

"Get off me!" Hermione screamed as she pushed Ron away and punched him in the face.

Hermione panted then noticed Draco smirking at her.

"Oh, so you thought that was fucking awesome? Wait, 'till you feel this!" Hermione was hysterical as she brought up her knee.

Draco slowly bent down to the ground. His willy was throbbing hard.

"We should've never played around with that girl," he said through gritted teeth to Ron. Ron nodded in agreement as his nose gushed blood.

Ron nervously looked at Hermione but her eyes were filled with anger. No place for love. She turned and walked away with a gleaming curtain of soft brown curls flowing behind her.

*

"That looked bloody painful," Pansy remarked from the window as Hermione stormed out of the Black Cat.

"What? The boils or Draco's arse?" Ginny asked perkily.

"Both."

"I hate them!" Hermione shrieked as she walked over to where Ginny and Pansy were standing. "The _nerve_ they have. To- to just_play_ with me like that!"

"It's okay, Hermione," Ginny said quietly. She grabbed Hermione's shoulders and looked her straight in the face. "You know what, just forget today, k?" Hermione sighed.

"That'll be bloody hard to," Hermione muttered, "considering that I see both of them almost _every effing day_."

"Come on, 'Mione," Pansy said, taking Hermione and Ginny's hands. "Let's go home," And with a practiced twirl, the three Apparated back to Hermione's flat.

*

The next day at the Ministry was… awkward at best. Hermione had tried not to smile triumphantly when Seamus told her that Fay and Ron had broken up. Ron had attempted to spread the lie that he had not gotten hexed by his ex and fianc e, but instead had been in the way of a bad spell. That was to explain the still-present boils. And Draco had decided that Hermione Grangers were much worse than red-eyed Thestrals.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter had no idea what the fuck was going on.

"Every time Ron or Malfoy passes Hermione, they go the other way," Harry told Ginny during lunch break. "What's going on? I know you have something to do with it." Ginny laughed nervously.

"What would you say if we screwed Ron's engagement?" Ginny asked, tense. "As in we ended it? And we hexed Malfoy in the process?"

Harry didn't say anything; he just stared at Ginny who laughed timidly.

"I have to go," Ginny said suddenly, getting out of her seat and skittering away.

* * *

Feedback is much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Macklemore is awesome and so is Harry Potter, who belongs to JKR.

* * *

An unconscious form lay in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and sneered. The witch beside him smirked.

"My lord," the witch said in her low-pitched voice, "what shall we do with her? He hasn't come to get her."

"Of course he hasn't come," said the wizard, "Walden fetched the wrong one."

"So what are we going to do?" asked the witch. The wizard glanced at the body.

"Such a pity to waste a pure child," the wizard said quietly, "but sacrifices must be made. After all, if we let her go, she'll surely tell_them_ and then my advantage of surprise will disappear." The wizard spoke lightly, as if he were talking of swatting a fly.

He took out his wand.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" he cried. The body twitched but stayed still otherwise.

The wizard looked at the body with a faint curiosity then muttered, "_Morsmordre_." A Dark Mark materialized above the corpse's body.

"My lord," the witch said, ignoring the sudden death, "should we summon the rest?" The wizard smiled.

"Excellent idea, Bella," said the wizard. He pulled out his wand and Bellatrix automatically pushed her sleeve up. The wizard pressed the tip of his wand on Bellatrix' Dark Mark.

"I hope they are joyful," the wizard said as he pulled back his wand. "I'd hate to have any remorseful followers. However, those who are regretting playing Dark wizard with me can be easily removed." Bellatrix nodded, her eyes full of bloodlust. "Speaking of which, how's the family?"

"Cissy is good and well but Lucius bribed his way out of Azkaban," Bellatrix said through gritted teeth. "He's now pretending that he was a patriotic mole for the Ministry."

Lord Voldemort chuckled.

"Well, won't he be surprised," Lord Voldemort said. "Bella, exactly how long will it take for the others to get here?"

"An hour, maybe more," Bellatrix replied dutifully, "though many won't come at all; they'll think their Dark Marks are just acting odd."

"That's alright," Lord Voldemort remarked, "I'll take care of the unfaithful."

And then the Marks started to burn more ferociously than ever.

*

"Her body was found last night," reported Turpin. Harry looked up at her from his desk.

"Whose?" he asked.

"Greengrass'."

"Daphne?"

"Of course."

"How's Astoria?"

"Hysterical."

"Anything to note?"

"There was a Dark Mark floating above her body."

Harry was silent.

"Type up a file on this," Harry ordered suddenly. Turpin held out a manila folder.

"Already done," Turpin said monotonously. Harry nodded.

"Excellent," he said. He reclined back in his chair. "Let me go over this. I'll call you back in about two hours." Turpin nodded and walked out of Harry's office.

"Voldy, you better not be back," Harry muttered once Turpin had left.

*

**DARK MARK FOUND OVER MISSING GIRL'S DEAD BODY**

_In earlier issues, the kidnapping of the wealthy Daphne Greengrass has been little-publicized. However, that is about to end._

Yesterday, at about 11:53 PM, a wizard who will be referred to as, "Jack," stumbled upon a dead body. It was easily recognized as Daphne Greengrass, the wealthy pure-blood witch who had been kidnapped a few months ago.

Jack didn't think that Greengrass' death, which authorities suspect was by the Killing Curse, was unexpected. But oddly, it seemed unmotivated.

Except for the usual petty childhood enemies, Greengrass had none. She kept to herself but wasn't reserved. She hadn't attracted any media, or neighbour, attention either before her kidnapping, so why would the poor young lady be subject to murder? That is what is odd, as serial killings are seldom in Wizarding Britain. However, there is another more distressing detail to Greengrass' death.

A Dark Mark was found hovering over her body.

Some people are nervous- particularly the ex-Death Eaters who betrayed their fellow comrades for a lighter sentence (not to mention Lucius Malfoy or anything)- but Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, says not to worry and that the Mark was probably just a joke. But an unmotivated killing, topped with a well-known symbol of the late You-Know-Who? Sounds fishy. Maybe a Death Eater, straight out of Azkaban, craving revenge in the form of fear?

Betty Braithwaite reports for the Daily Prophet.

"Why the bloody hell do I have to learn of my sister-in-law's murder from the effing _newspaper_?" demanded Draco Malfoy.

"What do you suggest?" Harry said coolly as he snatched the Daily Prophet from Draco. "And Daphne is technically not your sister-in-law; you're not married to Astoria, yet."

"You could have told me."

"Well I'm sorry, but I learned of this approximately five hours before the Prophet was sent out."

"Then you had _five hours_ to have told me."

"I didn't know you liked to be woken up in the wee hours of morning."

"I don't, but this is a matter of life and death."

"Well, there's nothing I can do as of now."

"Maybe alert me if any of my relations- including in-laws- get snuffed?"

"I didn't know you were fond of Daphne."

"I'm not."

"Then why do you care?'

"Because I need to know this prior to Astoria knowing so I can keep her from becoming hysterical."

*

Harry paced back and forth in front of the nine Ministry workers: Susan Bones, Ron Weasley, Padma Patil, Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger, Fay Dunbar, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott and Draco Malfoy.

"Okay," Harry finally said. "You've all heard of the Daphne Greengrass case. Am I correct?"

Five mumbled assent, three nodded tersely, and one continued to examine his nails, paying no heed to what Potty was saying.

"We need a small, elite team of Hogwarts students that knew Daphne Greengrass. This is no small matter. I, myself, will be Head of this case. The public must be reassured if the worst case scenario arises." Harry swallowed nervously. "We must prepare ourselves for the Third Wizarding War."

The reaction was unanimous. Padma and Fay slumped over the desk and fainted. Dean rushed over to aid Padma, his face turning beet red, and Ron ran to Fay's side. Hermione gasped loudly in unison with several others while Draco just sighed, and continued to examine his nails.

"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat. "I would like to start working on this case immediately. Fay, Padma, and Ron, please go to whoever was last seen, heard or had any contact with the Greengrasses. I would like a report in three days, max. Theo and Susan, you will go to the Ministry archives. Look for anything that has to do with Greengrasses that is peculiar. Dean and Hannah, go to an unused office to manage our base. I think some offices on our floor's left wing are empty. Manage, collect and analyse the information. Malfoy and Hermione, go take a look at Greengrass' body. Everybody, be sure to relay your information to Dean and Hannah. Now, go."

As the others turned to leave, Harry motioned for Draco and Hermione to stay behind. They stayed at opposite sides of the room, not looking at each other.

"Daphne's body is top secret. Don't tell anyone but me what you find."

Draco nodded. "But why'd you choose us?"

"Because you, Malfoy, used to be a Death Eater and Hermione has seen cases like this before and is highly observant," Harry said, slowly enunciating each word for their- mostly Draco's- benefit.

Hermione made a sound of disgust before heading to the office containing Daphne's body.

Daphne had a familiar expression of pure terror. One that Hermione still couldn't get out of her mind: the utter coldness of dead friends and comrades, and the confusion, the terror on the battlefield. She shuddered. Then she began to carefully take things out of Daphne's pockets. A coin purse, some vials full of beauty potions, Daphne's wand, and a comb. Then she examined what Greengrass was wearing: close-fitting designer jeans, a blouse, and sandals.

_Muggle clothing. How odd,_ thought Hermione as she sat down in a chair and began to take notes.

"You don't recognize this?" Draco said suddenly, holding up one of the vials. "I thought you were smart."

"Shut up, ferret," Hermione hissed without looking up, "If I recall correctly, you were the one who got kneed in the arse."

"And _you_ were the one who turned red because you thought I was flirting with you."

Hermione snorted then thought, _the ferret seems to have finally gotten over his fear of Hermione Grangers!_

"Are you sure you don't want to take just one peeksie at this?" Draco drawled.

With an exasperated sigh, Hermione looked up from the pad of paper that she was taking notes on and looked at the vial.

"That's a normal beauty potion," she stated.

"Oh, really?" Draco said.

"Give it, Malfoy."

"No, I think I'll examine it. Besides, you don't seem like the type that likes to examine beauty vials," Draco said with mock sweetness.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Fine. Don't give it over."

Then when she looked back up, a few minutes later, Draco was gone.

"Crap. That ferret must've gone out for a break," she muttered. Then she noticed the empty vial and the Pensive on the desk. She groaned, stood up, and plunged into the Pensive.

_They were in a forest and in the distance were three figures: two in black robes, one half-dead. Then someone shouted._

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And the memory ended.

* * *

Kind Words are Kind and will be Received Kindly :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thin Line by Macklemore is a very nice song.

Harry Potter by JKR is a very nice series.

* * *

Fay looked disgustedly at Ron. He kept going on about their wedding. Fay snorted. As if there was going to be a wedding. Ron was so stupid. Did he actually think that after that night with Hermione that she still-

"Fay?" Padma asked. Fay blinked and re-entered reality.

"Yes?" Fay said.

"I asked if you knew Sally-Anne back at Hogwarts."

"Oh, no. No, I didn't know her." Padma nodded and turned to Ron, who was arguing with a house-elf.

"We are here on official Ministry business!" Ron exclaimed.

"The Zabini Estate is private, sir!" the house-elf protested. "Ollie is not allowed to let anyone inside except the Specified. And how does Ollie know that you really are an important official-wizard-thing."

"Then get your master," Ron demanded. "He knows me."

"Ollie doesn't have to get Master because you say so."

"Then I will have to get in by force, and trust me, it won't be pretty."

"No! Don't ruin The Estate!" Ollie squeaked. "Ollie will get Master Zabini!" With that, the house-elf Disapparated away.

"Did you have to be so mean to Ollie?" Padma asked Ron, who shrugged.

"House-elves are stubborn and often need strong persuasion," Ron answered simply. Padma rolled her eyes and was about to retort when Ollie reappeared with Blaise Zabini behind him.

"Ollie got Master," he said rather reproachfully. Ron gave a sarcastically approving smile before looking at Blaise.

"You remember me?" Ron asked. Blaise nodded. He said nothing, but from the pursing of his lips and the hardening of his eyes, he obviously wasn't pleased to see Ron. "Excellent. Well, me, Padma Patil." Padma nodded in Blaise' direction. "And Fay Dunbar." Fay raised her hand and gave a small wave. "Are here on official Ministry business."

"Is this because I didn't pay my taxes?" Blaise said wryly.

"We're here to see what you and your wife, Sally-Anne, can recall about Daphne Greengrass," Padma said brusquely. "She was kidnapped a few months ago and recently murdered-" Blaise held up a hand.

"I know," he said gravely. "No need to remind me. Come inside, I'll get Ollie to fix you something. What would you like? Tea? Scones? Whiskey?"

"We aren't here to eat," Padma said hastily, before Ron could ask for a whiskey. Blaise shrugged and began to walk on the cobblestone path back to the house. The three Aurors followed and walked into the tall manor.

"Sal!" Blaise barked once inside. "We have guests!" The manor, however, stayed absolutely quiet except for the quiet murmurings between Padma and Fay.

"Ollie, go get Sal," Blaise ordered. Ollie nodded and skittered away. In only a few seconds, a fragile-looking bespectacled young woman with fair skin and short copper-coloured hair entered the hall.

"Blaise? What is this?" she asked, gesturing to Padma, Ron, and Fay. Her voice was high-pitched and sweet.

"They're Aurors, Sal," Blaise replied. "They want to know what we know of Daphne." Sally nodded and looked Fay squarely in the face. Then Ron and then Padma.

"You're Fay," Sally said to her. Fay nodded. "You were in Gryffindor. And you're Ron, also a Gryffindor. And you're Padma the Ravenclaw, right? Or are you Parvati the Gryffindor?"

"Padma," she replied. Sally nodded.

"Why don't you come sit down?" she said suddenly. The three Aurors gratefully followed the petite woman into a living room and sat down on a couch. Sally settled herself down on a chair opposite the couch and Blaise stood behind Sally protectively.

"So what can you tell us about Daphne?" Fay asked once everyone was comfortable.

"We can tell you a lot of things," Sally stated. "Just ask us questions."

"Okay. Then, did Daphne have any enemies?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you read the _Prophet_ article?" Blaise snorted. "It said that she only had the "petty childhood enemies"."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what Betty Braithwaite's definition of "petty childhood enemies" is," Padma stated. Sally scowled at her.

"In Daphne's seventh year, she took to bullying Hermione Granger," Sally said. "And not just teasing, no, she hexed Hermione quite a few times as well." Ron stiffened at this and Fay felt it.

_Thinking of how you can defend that bitchy know-it-all, Ronald?_ Fay thought bitterly.

"Any enemies other than Hermione?" asked Padma.

"Demelza Robins," Blaise said. "Daphne called her fat and ugly and Demelza retaliated by putting Flobberworms in Daphne's dinner."

"Oh, and Megan Jones," Sally added. "Daphne and her both fancied the same person from Durmstrang."

"Is that it?" inquired Fay. Sally and Blaise nodded.

"Well, I have a few other questions to ask," Padma stated.

The unproductive interview lasted about three hours.

*

A hooded man stood in the shadows of an alley, keeping careful watch. He was wearing Healer robes underneath his long dark ones, and the scar that used to crudely run down the side of his face had mysteriously disappeared long ago. The man remembered how he had gotten the scar and the pain that came along with it very vividly. Ever since then, he had done his work much more carefully.

The alley he was standing in was beside the Northwood Wizarding Clinic. By using his various sources, he had learned that _she_would be checking in for Stress-Relief Therapy at this time. He soon learned that he was indeed right when the woman began to walk up the path to Northwood.

He put the plan into action.

"Ms. Greengrass!" he yelled, running up to Astoria. "Ms. Greengrass! My name is Healer Travers. I work for the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and am personally acquainted with Demelza Helsing, your therapist. Earlier today, she forgot some papers at home and asked me to give them to you. So here they are." The man held out some papers then frowned. "I think I forgot something. Oh yes! She told me to tell you something, but no one else must hear." The man looked from side to side, then grabbed Astoria's wrist and pulled her into the alley he had originally been hiding in. Astoria tried to protest and pull away, but Travers' grip was like steel.

"Okay," Healer Travers murmured, "listen carefully." He cupped his hand against Astoria's ear then, swift as a fox, moved it and clamped his hand against Astoria's mouth. Then he twirled.

Astoria never made it to her appointment.

* * *

Yay! Suspense! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ed Sheeran owns every song he sings.

JKR owns every thing she writes.

* * *

Hermione was streaking across the room, grabbing parchment, writing on it, crumpling it, examining the vial that had contained the memory, and skimming through books, when Draco was coughed out of the Pensieve.

"You should never drink coffee," Draco stated, upon seeing the busybody. "Ever. You'll probably end up running through the building and tearing it down in the process or acting like that chipmunk from the Muggle movie 'Hoodblinked'. Or is it 'Hood_winked_'?. Oh, and don't drink either. There's no telling what you might do. Actually, I know! You'll probably end up shagging-" Hermione looked up from the parchment she was currently scribbling on.

"You're so annoying," Hermione groaned. "Wait. You've seen '_Hoodwinked_'? Of all Muggle movies? Couldn't you have at least watched a decent movie for _adults_?"

"Yeah, you definitely don't give a fuck," Draco muttered. His voice returned to its normal, annoying volume. "And, on the subject of those Muggle movies, I have no idea what you're talking about. And I didn't _want_ to see Hoodwhatever. I _had_ to for some stupid Auror project."

_Note to self: Never tell anyone of secret love of Muggle movies. Especially cartoon ones with cute, caffeinated chipmunks._

"Of course," Hermione drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, why don't you do something useful for once and tell me what you remember from the memory, so I can write it down for future reference."

"Why don't you just write down what _you_ remembered?"

"I did." Hermione showed Draco a piece of parchment covered in neat cursive. Draco scowled.

"Well, isn't what _you_ remembered enough for future reference?" Draco whined. It was Hermione's turn to scowl.

"No," she stated. "I might have missed something or you might have noticed something that I didn't."

"Fine," grumbled Draco. "What I remember is that we were in a foggy forest at night, unless we were in one of those weird countries where there is no sun ever. And there was a person who looked near dead. And two other healthy-looking people, one rather taller than the other. And someone, the taller one I think, shouted the Killing Curse. Good enough for you?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "By the way, the dead person was probably Daphne, which is why, after hearing the curse, we were spat out of the Pensieve."

"But how would she be able to put the memory in that vial after she'd been hit?" contemplated Hermione, plopping down on a desk.

"Snape was able to do it," Draco pointed out.

"Snape was killed by Nagini- a snake, not the Killing Curse. And I wasn't talking to you," Hermione snapped.

"Then who were you talking to?" asked Draco. "Yourself?"

"Yes," Hermione mumbled.

"Figures that you talk to yourself. It's not like you had that many friends to talk to in the beginning," Draco sneered.

"At least I can call my friends _friends_ and not just two bodyguards, a sleaze, and someone who only wanted to get in your pants," Hermione stated. "And go ahead and ask Pansy if she was your 'friend' merely because she wanted to shag you. She told me herself. And she'll probably slap you if you ask her that question. Bonus points for me!"

"I'm beginning to like Potty more than you," Draco said slowly.

"And I couldn't care less." Hermione jumped off the desk she was sitting on and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco exclaimed. "You have work to do and I have credit to take!"

"I'm going to the loo," Hermione said. "And if you follow me-"

"I know, you'll hex my arse off," Draco recited in a high-pitched, snotty voice that was supposed to mock Hermione's.

"Actually, I would have told Harry that you were trying to molest me and that he should fire you," Hermione said innocently, "but the hexing will probably come in handy too. Thanks for the idea!" Then she pranced out of the room with Malfoy glaring after her.

"Bloody bitch," he muttered. Absentmindedly, he walked over to the table with the Pensieve on it and picked up the vial. He was twirling it around in his fingers, looking for any clues, when Hermione ran into the room. Draco put down the vial.

"Took you long enough," Draco said. "What were you doing in there? Sh-"

"Shut up and follow me," Hermione commanded, already leaving the room. "And close the door behind you!" she yelled over her shoulder. Draco grudgingly did so before following the sprinting Hermione. He nearly banged into her when she stopped at the Head Auror's office.

"Oh shit," Draco said. "Potty's room again? Who died?"

"No one," Hermione answered. "Yet. But your fianc e _was_ kidnapped." They were in Harry's office now and were sitting down at the table.

"WHAT?" Draco exclaimed shrilly. Ginny, who was in the room as well, started snickering.

"It's not funny," Draco, Harry, Hermione, Turpin and several others said at the same time. Ginny flushed and stopped laughing, but still smirked and muttered, "Screams like a girl." Harry suddenly cleared his throat and everyone was silent.

"Now, as you all know, Daphne Greengrass was murdered a few days ago," Harry said grimly. "Earlier today, we learned of the kidnapping of Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister." There was more silence, excluding Ginny's sharp intake of breath. She obviously hadn't known the reason for Draco's outburst. "We now believe that whoever has done this is targeting the Greengrass family. Also, recent evidence has led us to suspect Death Eater involvement." More intakes of breath and some gasps.

"We have been granted permission to tighten the security around the Greengrass' estate. We will have to post guards 'round the clock, 24/7. Aurors who I assigned jobs to involving Daphne's case, you will keep those jobs. Everyone else, Ms. Turpin and I are still determining the guard timetable. We expect it to be finished and sent out at 6:00 PM at the latest. Thank you. Meeting adjourned."

The Aurors were buzzing as they left Harry's Engorgio-ed office. However, Draco didn't notice any of this. Instead, he was thinking of something said to him a few months ago.

_You think everything and everyone will always be there when you need and/or want it. Well, you're wrong. Either wake up and live in the real world, not Dracoland, or learn loss and heartbreak the hard way._ Daphne's words echoed in his mind. (Draco had been at the Greengrass' place and had made some snide remarks about house-elves, Astoria, and women in general. Sadly, Daphne had been there and heard his remarks, resulting in the above statement.)

Those had been Daphne's last words to Draco.

Draco didn't care much for Daphne, but she was Astoria's sister, whom he did care about. Maybe not in a husband-worthy way, but at least in a brotherly or friendly way. Astoria was one of the few people in the world who was nice to him and didn't expect a reward.

"Malfoy," came a worried voice. Draco didn't look up to see who it was. "Do you want to go home? You don't look so good."

"That won't get Astoria back," Draco said through gritted teeth. "It won't even help me get even with the bloody kidnapper." Draco looked up and came to a decision. "I'll be in the office if anyone needs me. I think I'm onto something."

Draco left without a second glance at Hermione, the only other person in the office besides Harry.

* * *

Sad!Draco _might_ cheer up if he gets to read reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Annoying!Astoria is very annoying and she keeps on reappearing. So this Astoria is Awesome!Astoria. (yay! alliteration!)

HP=JKR

If you're here from which we haven't updated in two years and don't remember the rest of the story, here's a quick summary:

Hermione (I almost wrote Harry :$) and Ron are engaged but suddenly Ron breaks it off so he can be with Fay Dunbar who he's been seeing for two years behind Hermione's back.

Draco Malfoy is adamant that Thestrals hate him and are plotting a giant conspiracy against his family.

Daphne Greengrass was kidnapped months ago and her body was recently found with a Dark Mark cast above it. Draco and Hermione are assigned to her murder case and discover a vial with a memory that shows her being killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and an tall stranger.

Suddenly, Astoria Greengrass- Daphne's sister and Draco's fiancee- is kidnapped. Draco is very attached to her and begins to work non-stop to find her. Meanwhile, Hermione, Ginny and their new friend Pansy plot against Ron and Fay's wedding, even pulling a stunt that threatens the new couple's future marriage.

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door followed the familiar smell of a Muggle cappucinno and a despondent sigh. Draco didn't look up from his work.

"Hi, Malfoy." The voice was feminine, bossy, and outspoken but it's normal verve was absent. If Draco cared, he would have taken time to notice that the voice was also sad.

"If you're looking for company, Granger, leave and go to the wedding," he said in a clipped tone as he searched for the 'Dolohov' folder.

Draco looked up in surprise as a mug full of black coffee was placed on his desk gently. Hermione Granger wasn't looking at him with pity, as the rest of the Ministry workers did, but instead she didn't look at him at all. The tense man allowed himself one minute to slow down and noticed that the Gryffindor Princess's chin was wobbling, her eyes were nearly closed, and she was breathing irregularly and rapidly. Ah, yes, Draco mused, she was the Weasel's forsaken, she was probably the only person not invited to the wedding, and judging by the signs, she was about to have a nervous breakdown similar to Pansy's many of third year, which would be followed by hyperventilation. Luckily, Draco was much older and also educated in how best to deal with hysterical females.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked softly, ignoring the loud summons of the Dolohov folder. Hermione looked at him in surprise. "It's not good to keep all your feelings bottled up like that. Pansy did all the time in third year and she had nervous breakdowns on a daily basis. The common never looked the same."

The Gryffindor girl sniffed and Draco silently Summoned a box of tissues. "Well, I should be over him, shouldn't I? It's been a month," Hermione said, her voice cracking and her fake smile wilted. "It hurts to see them together all the time, and not only did I lose a fiance but I also lost my best friend." Hermione wiped her eyes quickly and stared at Draco with unnerving sadness. "Oh, but you must be going through worse! I'm sorry, my problems must seem petty. You're always working so hard and I've been a stuck-up snot who can't get past the past. You really love her, don't you?"

Draco felt an electric shock go up his spine. He knew he loved Astoria but now he recognized the gaping hole she left in his new life.

She was like an anchor. She made sure he woke up early and cheered him up by making scrambled eggs with cheese and English muffins with margarine. She threw him out of the house so he would arrive at the Ministry ten minutes early and she always Owled him little funny notes, always at 11:30, like, "You sir, are very attractive, therefore I must stare at you." And after a long day of skeptical side-glances from co-workers and very loud whispers behind his back, _she_ would be there, ready with jokes to cheer him up and some Muggle game to help him forget his distrusting colleagues who only saw the scared sixteen-year-old Death Eater, not the grown man who had saved five Aurors and threw his own father in Azkaban while on a mission.

Astoria was a beacon of light in his miserable existence. If she wasn't at the Manor, he would have never returned- all that was left there were horrid childhood memories and a robotic mother who hated him for returning when his father never did- Lucius had quickly bought his way out of course, but he had moved to America without saying goodbye.

"Yeah, I love her," Draco said quietly, almost to himself. "She's like a sister. And I think she loves me like a brother."

Hermione noted the present tense of 'love' despite the fact that Astoria had disappeared over a week ago and there were no leads whatsover. She was as good as dead.

"She's very lucky to have someone like you," Hermione said honestly. She had to admit that Malfoy was very handsome, intelligent, and it turned out he could be very understanding and kind as well.

Draco Transfigured his chair into a long, plush couch and Summoned two goblets of wine. He patted the seat next to him and handed Hermione a glass.

"Cheers to us lonely souls," Draco said gravely. Their glasses connected with a timid _Clink!_

Harry, Ginny, and countless others had smiles plastered on their faces that didn't quite reach their eyes, as Fay Dunbar-soon-to-be-Weasley strolled down the aisle in white Auror robes. She had been coerced into marriage again after several romance novel-worthy attempts by Ron to win her over, but they had all hoped that she would say no, even if that meant hurting Ron. Hermione was the one for him and almost everyone knew it.

Nevertheless, the audience's smiles became a tad more genuine as the couple took their vows. No one cared for Fay except for a handful of family members and friends but Ron had a large goofy grin and looked the most carefree he had in years.

"They'll be a most formidable couple," Ernie MacMillan said reluctantly. No one could deny the pure love in the couple's eyes.

"She's got nothing on Hermione though," Hannah Abbot muttered.

"Zat crazy fanatic girl won't be able to keep 'im _en ligne_ for more zan a year," Fleur Weasley stated.

"The Wrackspurts are most pesky today, aren't they, Luna?" Newt Scamander, Luna's boyfriend, mused. Luna nodded.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks will definitely stay away."

"They're perfect for each other," Ginny muttered.

"Nothing can bring someone back from the dead," Draco said. "The Resurrection Stone- which is just a myth- only brought back a carbon copy. So we can rule out Voldemort."

"What if they never were dead?" Hermione argued. "Voldemort could have made another Horcrux, maybe even a weak one."

The door opened suddenly and a lively and slightly intoxicated Harry Potter appeared in the doorway and teetered into the room.

"Don't tell me you two're working!" Harry slurred. "It's a holiday!"

"It's Ron's wedding, nothing special," Draco sneered, mostly to prevent Hermione from screaming angrily at Potter then having a nervous breakdown.

"Harry, do you remember the Resurrection Stone?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yeah, I used it and got to see my parents and Sirius when I went to Voldemort at the Battle," Harry said, a bit more alert.

"It's real?" Draco asked calmly, despite the sudden rise in his pulse.

"Yeah, but I threw it away," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Where?" Draco asked hurriedly.

"The Hogwarts Forest."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! What if Voldemort found it?"

"I killed him- kinda. Remember? Then he was too preoccupied with celebrating over my dead body to go looking around for some tiny stone in the ground. And it was dark too!"

"But assuming he found it and turned it into a Horcrux, he could easily return from the dead and appear as something a bit more solid than a ghost," Hermione mused. "He could turn into something and give orders and move around more efficiently. A human host wouldn't even be necessary. He could stay in that form for all eternity if he wanted to!"

"It's Voldemort. He would crave a powerful physical body," Draco said gravely. "But he would immediately summon his Death Eaters. Which he did." The man pulled back his sleeve and showed his Dark Mark, which was jet black.

"Wasn't that just a scar before?" Hermione asked tersely, an impassive look on her face.

"Yes. The only way it could have reappeared was if Voldemort reappeared," Draco answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry snapped.

"Because I didn't want to think it was important," Draco said, his face paling. He looked more vulnerable than Hermione had ever seen him. "I didn't want to think that _he's_ back or what it would mean for me or my family. Obviously no Death Eater would do something as risky as this but still, I- I-"

Hermione smiled sympathetically at the haunted young man. She knew that Voldemort had stayed in his home but she thought he had outgrown the demons that followed him. Apparently not.

Draco took a deep breath and once again his face became impassive and his eyes were cold.

"There's one more thing." Hermione stepped back, frightened by the biting steel in his voice that she hadn't heard since her sixth year. "I Apparated there and I landed in a copse of trees. I saw a small gathering of Death Eaters and a tall, hooded figure who reeked of anger, but not of the usual authority that Voldemort carried around. I assumed it was just a power-hungry impostor so I left but, well, it might have been Voldemort."

The two Gryffindors stared at the Slytherin for a long, long moment, then Harry spoke, his voice clear of any hint of intoxication.

"This stays between us three," Harry ordered. "No one can know otherwise we'll have a wide-scale panic on our hands. I need you two to continue working on the Greengrass case- hopefully it will give us a bigger picture of what the hell is really going on. And Malfoy." Draco looked at the Senior Auror, expecting anger and perhaps a dismissal from his job, but Harry just sighed.

"My scar started burning too."

* * *

There was a cute moment k. Feedback will promise more cutesy moments! :p


	9. Chapter 9

Throw it up, throw it up, watch it all fall out :D

HP-JKR

* * *

"I found Astoria," Blaise Zabini muttered. "She's okay. Meet me in the Leaky at noon." The handsome wizard strode away from Draco with silent steps.

Draco bit his lip to keep himself from screaming in joy, but noting the strange looks he attracted from passersby, he reluctantly resigned his face back to its usual blankness, but there was still a skip in his step as he strolled into Fortescue's.

"Why're you so happy today, Malfoy?" someone asked from behind him. Draco turned to see Ginny Weasley leering at him. "Did you finally convince a blind man-hooker to give you head?"

"None of your business. Where's the beau?" Draco inquired cordially, ignoring the Weaslette's jibe.

"None of _your_ business," Ginny answered airily. "Are you going to order?"

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Weasley!" Draco said with a big smile, turning to the counter, not seeing the Weaslette widened her eyes in surprise. "I'll have two scoops of coronation chicken ice cream with a scoop of hazelnuts in a cup and one scoop of haggis, one scoop Yorkshire pudding, and one scoop sausage and mash ice cream with two scoops of fried pumpkin peels in a chocolate bowl please." Behind him, Ginny gagged.

"Those flavours _exist_?" she cried. "Yorkshire pudding I can understand- but _haggis_?" Draco chuckled.

"Blaise loves haggis almost as much as he loved you in fifth and sixth year combined," Draco stated. He watched with satisfaction as the Weaslette turned red as her hair. "Don't worry, I won't tell Harry."

"Didn't Bl-Zabini move to New York?" Ginny spluttered. Draco smirked.

"He came back a few months ago. My, my, have you been keeping tabs on him?"

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "I- He- We-"

"I know what happened in your sixth year," Draco said, smirking. "Blaise always said he found redheads very feisty in bed."

"Shove it, ferret," Ginny snapped, before ordering one scoop of pecan and two scoops chocolate.

Draco meandered out of Fortescue's, happily licking his coronation chicken dessert. Blaise found Astoria and she was okay! Not even a reminder of the Ferret Time or the reappearance of his Dark Mark could ruined his mood!

One of the things he had come to appreciate after his year-long parole-ordered stay in the Muggle world was never-melting Wizard ice cream. Another thing was levitating heavy objects instead of breaking your back by pushing them. Of course, Draco appreciated Muggle rugby (he was quite adept at it) and watching American football. Then there was The Internet which was another world in itself. The Wizarding Net was _nothing_ compared to the World Wide Web.

Draco checked his watch- a black and silver Muggle watch with a dark brown leather band- and realized it was five from twelve. He looked around for the Leaky and was soon seated in a small dusty booth in a corner of the room.

"Don't get too excited," Blaise muttered as he sat opposite Draco.

"Too late," Draco chirped, pushing Blaise's haggis, Yorkshire pudding, mash and sausage ice cream monstrosity toward him. The corner of Blaise's mouth lifted slightly.

"I haven't had the UK Special since I left Hogwarts," Blaise blurted, before digging in a spoon and taking small well-mannered bites. "How's Gin?"

"She's seeing Potter," Draco said gingerly. His friend grimaced then sighed.

"I should've stayed here," Blaise groaned.

"They're not engaged so you might have a chance," Draco offered. Blaise snorted.

"They're not engaged _yet_," Blaise snarked. "She was never mine- I only had her in seventh year because Potter was away on some mission and she was emotionally fragile. Anyway." Blaise looked around and cast a _Muffliato_ before taking out several Muggle Polaroid photos and handing them to Draco. "Astoria's staying at Dolohov's." Draco gawked and Blaise added hastily, "She looks a bit underfed but I talked to her and she said he leaves her alone."

"You _talked_ to her?"

"Yeah, I was called here to guard something 'important' at Dolohov's and it turned out to be Astoria. I said I took those photos of her because I'm studying photography in New York and Dolohov's house had unique architecture, but she's really standing in front of all possible entrances and hiding spots. _Adfluo_." Draco watched, impressed, as the photos flew into three foot-long panoramas. "These show three separate paths you can take to rescue Astoria- you can mix them up if you like."

"Why would I have to rescue her? You said she's fine, didn't you?"

Blaise sighed. "Remember Daphne?" Draco looked in his friend's eyes and found a deep sorrow he had never seen before. "The Dark Lord captured her hoping you'd come after her. You didn't so he took Astoria. He's going to Apparate with her into the Manor and he'll demand a trade of you for her."

"The Dark Lord?" Draco whispered. His Dark Mark seemed to burn more strongly- it had never stopped burning- but his body went cold.

"Yeah. He's back. I saw him with my own eyes," Blaise said monotonously, his face blank. "There was a gathering which you never showed up to. Only a few people did."

"Why does he need me?"

"He doesn't need you. He needs your body." Draco frowned. This sounded too familiar.

"But how- Wh- Why?"

"The Dark Lord appeared in a state more solid than a ghost but not quite... living." Draco groaned inwardly. The bastard must have used the Resurrection Stone. "He wants a body of someone young and powerful."

"Why not you? You're more faithful."

"The Dark Lord is incredibly racist remember?" Blaise said, motioning toward his dark skin. "And while I wasted away to soft American living, you've been working as an Auror- yes, he knows that bit of information due to your Aunt Bella- so you're stronger physically as well."

"Great."

"The Dark Lord isn't extremely powerful yet so his Legilimency powers are, frankly, weak and he isn't be able to track whereabouts of people with the Dark Mark, so now would be an opportune time to free Astoria and get as far away from here as possible."

"What about you?" Blaise shrugged then looked at Draco gravely.

"I'll be at Dolohov's also and I'll help you free Astoria. After, Obliviate me. Erase everything up to when I was ordered to guard the very important object at Dolohov's."

"But-"

"No, Draco. This is important. The Dark Lord could find a new host or he might use _my_ body. It's imperative that you get rid of any memories that even hint toward freeing Astoria or meeting you. If you don't have time to do that, just kill me."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco exclaimed at the too calm Blaise. "I will not kill you! Do you _want_ to die?"

"If the Dark Lord finds out my betrayal," Blaise said serenely, "he'll torture me. I fear pain more than I fear death. Besides, I have nothing to live for- the Dark Lord tortured my mum then killed her as a reminder of what could happen to me and you'll have Astoria."

"Ginny."

Blaise froze then glared at Draco. "She is much better off- and safer- with Potter."

"Blaise-"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" Blaise yelled. "I'M AS GOOD AS DEAD." The young man took a deep breath and quickly recomposed himself. He grinned. "Besides, this face is too handsome for the Dark Lord." He laughed but Draco didn't. "Oh perk up, Malfoy. I disappeared years ago and you didn't seem to mind."

"I'll take you to the Order," Draco said softly. "They'll keep you safe." Blaise laughed.

"A stuck-up blood supremacist like me?"

"They took me in."

"Because your father's made of money." Blaise stood up. "I'll meet you at Fortescue's in two days at noon so we can cement our plan. Thanks for the ice cream, mate."

Draco watched silently as his best friend walked out of the Leaky and could vividly see Death himself looming over his head.

* * *

All I see is dolla signs, all I see is dolla signs :$

Cheers for consistent updates! Show your appreciation in a review? :)


End file.
